Mario VS Shulk
Mario VS Shulk is the second DBX by Dipay17. Mario VS Shulk DBX.png| Picture #1 2b0882d408ab18b28b14275077f1e1c48fcbe252_s2_n1.png|Updated Description Season 1, Episode 2 - Two of the Greatest Nintendo heroes are going toe-to-toe in a DBX, who would win between the protector of the mushroom kingdom and the wielder of Monado? Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX DBX Location: The Bowser's castle. Mario and Bowser fought each other. Mario was smashed into the ground from the force of Bowser's fist, the plumber was able to survive, He grabbed a Fire Flower, and started shooting out multiple fireballs, Mario ran towards Bowser, punching him few times before kicking his head, Mario's fireball caused a lot of damage. "You two stop!" Mario: who are you? Shulk: I'm Shulk, the wielder of Monado, and i'll make sure that you two would stop to cause that damage! Quickly, Shulk used the Monado, killed Bowser and tried to kill Mario as well, but the Plumber dodged. Mario shouted multiple fireballs at Shulk, but he deflected all of them at incredible speed with Monado, Shulk punched Mario, kicked him in the head and sent him backwards. Mario grabbed a Boomerang Flower, becoming Boomerang Mario. He started throwing Boomerangs at Shulk, but the wielder of Monado easily deflected them and dodged, He was not hurt. Shulk punched the Plumber multiple times, turning him back to his base form, Shulk grabbed Mario, punched him in the head, and SPLASH! Shulk kicked Mario and with the Monado he tried to cut Mario's leg. Now, Shulk tried to cut off Mario's head with his Monado only to see the protector of the mushroom kingdom flying above the blade. The plumber dashed quickly as possible towards Shulk, grabbing his head and he started to choke him, however Shulk kicked him at the stomach, and yelled: THIS THE POWER OF MONADO! "Back Slash!" Shulk shouted, as he landed and lowered his sword quickly. Mario tried to dodge, but wasn't quite fast enough. Mario did survive, but Shulk ended up slashing Mario's hand, but the plumber dodged. "That turned out better than I thought!" Shulk remarked, smirking. Then, he turned his attention back to Mario, who, while still smiling, was a little worried. And there was a good reason why. Shulk swung at Mario, which was avoided by a hair, but the next vertical slice was less lucky for Mario. Mario could dodge… most of it. Too bad their arm wasn't fast enough. Blood squirted out of Mario's stub as the detached arm plopped onto the ground. Shulk's hopes were rising. Shulk, before Mario could react, used a weaker vertical slice, sending them into the air. Then, Shulk's beam of the blade turned red again, and he leaped into the air and knocked him downards. Mario was ready to stop playing this stupid defensive role. Mario ran at Shulk and got there very quickly, even without Speed, however Shulk dodged and kicked the plumber who easily dodged and fired fireball but Shulk deflected it with Monado. Shulk then raised his Monado. Shulk hopped into the air, and as he did so, the blue laser from the Monado and knocked Mario downwards, then Shulk dashed at him and punched him in the chest before knocking him down kicking his stomach, then Shulk swung Monado but the plumber dodged, grabbed Shulk and punched him in the head, then he fired at him a fireball. Mario took out a Metal Cap and became Metal Mario, and dashed at Shulk and punched him multiple times, but he dodged, then Shulk swung Monado at Mario but the plumber dodged, grabbed Shulk and sent him away with a powerful kick right in the torso! Mario and Shulk's punched were so strong that it sent them , causing an explosion. Mario took out his Ultra Hammer, used his Fire powers , he slammed his hammer across Shulk's Intestines! Shulk spit out some blood from his mouth, but then he swung Monado and slammed Mario in the stomach and slammed his fist down on to his head. He dashed towards Mario and punched him, then he throwed Monado at Mario and knocked him skywards, then he jumped and kicked him downwards, Shulk dashed down to where Mario was falling and kicked him at the back, to where he got slashed by Monado. "Buster!" Shulk yelled. Mario waited to see what this did, but all it really seemed to do was cover his Monado in purple aura. So Mario simply swung his Ultra Hammer, but it was deflected. Shulk swung sometimes also, with not too hard of swings, and Mario blocked them. Soon they were in an all out blade-hammer duel, Mario got the edge and slammed Shulk to the ground and then fired a fireball at him, however, The Monado Art absorbed half of the damage and allowed Shulk to survive. then Mario swung his hammer to knock down Shulk and kick him right in the head! The plumber grabbed him and broke his jaw, then he sent the the wielder of Monado away, which caused Monado to fly away from Shulk's hand. When Shulk crashed on the ground Mario punched him hard right in the head, then he kicked him and punched him and fired a fireball to slam Shulk on the ground. Mario then said with an Italian accent: "Any last a words?", and then Shulk quickly grabbed Monado, slammed him into the sky, he jumped, and yelled: "Airslash!" ''Shulk slammed Mario downwards, swung Monado and slashed his chest with Monado. '''DBX' The winner is... (Xenoblade Chronicles 2 OST - Counterattack) Shulk! Category:Nintendo Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Sword vs. Fist Themed DBX Fights Category:Dipay17 Category:'Super Mario VS Xenoblade' themed DBXs